PocketLock - Náplast a kopretina
by SallyPejr
Summary: PocketLock - to znamená, že má každý svého kapesního průvodce, který ho nějakým způsobem doplňuje. V případě Sherlocka je to naivní a optimistický netopýr, V Případě Johna sebestředné černé kotě.


BatJohnovi nedalo moc práce utrhnout kopretinu. O dost horší byl let zpátky. Musel letět opravdu pomalu a opatrně, aby květ cestou nezničil, ale nakonec se pootevřeným oknem dostal zpět do bytu.

Sherlock sedí u stolu, oči přitisknuté k mikroskopu, kde zkoumá jeden z mnoha vzorků, které má rozestavěné po stolu.

BatJohn přeletí až na stůl a chvíli Sherlocka pozoruje, ale když si ho detektiv nevšímá, promluví.

„Sherlocku, něco pro tebe mám." hlesne BatJohn se špatně potlačovaným nadšením v hlase a pevně chytne kopretinu do drápků.

Ovšem detektiv jen netrpělivě mávne rukou, jako kdyby odháněl otravnou mouchu.

„Sherlocku, bude to jen chvilička." prosí BatJohn a začne Sherlocka šťouchat do lokte. „Sherlocku, prosím."

„Pro boha, co chceš? Mám práci!" rozkřikne se Sherlock netrpělivě a konečně se na svého společníka podívá.

„Já-" špitne BatJohn nejistě. Nečekal, že na něj bude Sherlock křičet a teď neví, co říct. Místo slov před sebe natáhne křídla a podá Sherlockovi kopretinu.

Detektiv překvapeně zamrká a lehce mu zčervenají tváře. Opatrně natáhne ruku, ale místo aby si vzal kopretinu, sebere ze stolu celého netopýra.

„Pro mě?" zetpá se Sherlock celkem zbytečně.

BatJohn jen přikývne. Neví, co říct a je tak nervózní, že mu hoří tváře. Opatrně se na dlani postaví.

„Můžu?" zeptá se nejistě a přeletí pohledem ze Sherlockovi tváře na jeho vlasy.

Sherlock si beze slova přitáhne ruku k vlastnímu spánku a nechá BatJohna, až mu květinu vplete do vlasů nad uchem.

„Hotovo." prohlásí netopýr nakonec.

„Děkuju." pousměje se Sherlock.

BatJohn opět zrudne. Chvíli na sebe ti dva hledí, ale pak BatJohn zamává křídly a odletí pryč. Sherlock chtěl přece pracovat, tak by ho měl přestat rušit.

- - o - -

„Johne, vstávej, slyšíš? Johne!" huláká kotě a předníma tlapkama skáče Johnovi po obličeji.

„Spi." zamumle John ze spaní. Aniž by otevřel oči, vytáhne trochu pracně zpod deky ruku, chytne kotě a odtáhne ho stranou.

„Měl bys trochu odpočívat." dodá Johna, než usne s rukou položenou na kocouřích zádech.

„Johne, já nechci odpočívat." zoufá si kotě a chce se postavit, ale Johnova ruka mu to nedovolí. „Pusť!" vykřikne kotě a začne ses rukou rvát.

Johna to ve spánku neruší, ani když kotě ruku převrátí na hřbet a začne do ní v rámci boje lehce kousat. Je na to zvyklý, protože rvačky s jeho rukou jsou oblíbená zábava kotěte.

„Mám tě!" vyhrkne kotě v zápalu boje. Skočí do dlaně, pevně předníma chytne ukazovák a zahryzne se do něj.

Kotě ztrne na místě, oči vytřeštěné a nehne ani brvou, jako kdyby zkamenělo. Velive pomalu otevře tlamičku a sleze z Johnovi ruky.

Na prstu se jako rubíny třpytí několik kapek krve.

„To jsem- nechtěl." špitne kotě skoro zoufale, ale vzápětí se vschopí.

Přeletí pohledem ze zraněmého prstu na Johnův obličej a zpátky, načež se rozběhne pryč z ložnice. Trvá jen pár minut, než se kotě vrátí. Táhne za sebou kousek náplasti. Kotěti dá trochu víc práce, se vyšplhat na postel. Velice opatrně se připlíží ke zraněnému ukazováku. Ujistí se, že John ještě pořád spí a začne mu ošetřovat zranění, které mu sám způsobil. Ještě nikdy nic nelepil a jeho tlapky k této činnosti také nejsou nejideálnější, ale nakonec s mu to podaří.

Kotě si pečlivě zkontroluje své dílko. Znovu se ujistí, že John spí, ale pak si lehne s hlavou opřenou o mužskou dlaň a zavře oči. Ještě není unavený, ale bude lepší předstírat spánek nebo Johnovi zase něco provede.

- - o - -

Johna probudí zvonění telefonu. V ložnici je šero, ale John stejně nic nevidí, protože mu před obličejem leží kotě. Opatrně zvedne hlavu a natáhne se pro mobil.

Informace o novém případu na něj Sherlock doslova vychrlí, než ukončí hovor. John si sotva stačil zapamatovat adresu.

Watson si promne obličej, ale hned se zarazí a podívá se na svou ruku.

Ukazovák má oblepený náplastí, která tam večer rozhodně nebyla.

John se zamračí a přeletí pohledem na kotě. Co to v noci sakra vyvádělo? Proč má zalepený prst?

Zalepený prst...

Johnův pohled trochu znejistí. Lékárnička je dost vysoko, kotěti muselo dát spoustu práce se k ní dostat. Kdyby po něm chtěl, aby z lékárničky cokoliv přinesl, vymluví se kotě na to, že na ni nedosáhne. Ale v noci se k ní dostal bez problémů, aby mu ošetřil ruku, kterou mu nejspíš sám zranil.

John se trochu pousměje a opatrně kotě pohladí.

„Vstávej, máme případ."

- - o - -

všichni na místě činu si hned všimli bílé květiny za Sherlockovým uchem, ale nikdo se to ve vlastním zájmu netroufnul komentovat. Teda nikdo až na malého černého kocoura.

„Proč máš za uchem kytku?" zeptá se Sherlly nechápavě.

„Je to dárek." odvětí detektiv s klidem a skloní se nad mrtvým tělem.

„Od toho netopýra, co? Takový sentiment." nakrčí kotě nos.

„Víš, něktoří dávají těm, co májí rádi, dárky." řekne John a chytne kotě dřív, než stačí vyskočit na mrtvolu. „To je trochu příjemnější verze toho, když ti někdo ošetří ruku, kterou ti sám poranil."

Kotě se na chvíli zatváří, jako kdyby ho John praštil a trochu schlíple se na něj podívá.

„Já jsem-" začne

„Já vím." pousměje se John a položí si kotě na jeho obvyklé místo na rameni. „Tak s čím můžu pomoct?" obrátí se na detektiva a snaží se ignorovat BatJohnův veselý úšklebek z pod Sherlockovi šály i kotě, ktzeré se k němu tulí a lechtá ho vousky pod bradou.


End file.
